The present disclosure is related to mole traps. Existing mole traps usually have externally exposed components, including the trigger mechanism, that can lead to unwanted tripping of the device by inadvertent contact when the trap is set and installed. The exposed components also increase the danger to children and pets who may wander too close to the device. Exposed mechanisms can also create a danger for the operator when setting the device. Further, mole traps that have spikes or tines above ground level when the trap is set, also create a danger to children and pets. Also, mole traps having various exposed trigger mechanisms can be difficult to set.